The Loud House War Parts 1-4
by FanFictionSad
Summary: At September 1st 1939 Lincoln Had a Mission to Invade Poland until 1940 The French and The British Declared War On Germany but in 1941 France then Adolf Hitler orders his squadron to attack in UK Later Lincoln and his Friends declared war on Русски it failed
1. Polish-German War (Lincoln Joins SA)

**Berlin, Nazi Germany September 1st, 1939 6:00 AM Lincoln Loud 18 Years Old 150 Lbs**

At the house Lincoln woke up really early and then he came downstairs with Lynn and Rita and heard Lincoln's Communicator and he realized it's Lincoln's Chief named Fegelein. Later Lincoln calls Chief Fegelein and talked to him and said

Chief Fegelein: Soldier Lincoln Do you Copy!?

Lincoln: Loud and Clear Fegelein!

Chief Fegelein: We have a Message from Captain Lance Cpt Lance said Polish are attacking us now go to the Military now!

Lincoln: Copy That Chief

But In a Few Minutes Later Lincoln grabs his S.A Military Uniform and an MP40 with a STG44 LMG Guns then he went downstairs on the front and talked to his parents and saying goodbye to his parents

Lynn Sr: Lincoln! Where are you going?

Lincoln: (sigh) Alright I am going to the Military HQ for protecting Nazi Deutschland ok

Lynn Sr: Lincoln No!

Lincoln: I'm so sorry Dad I must go

Later… The 10 Sisters are coming downstairs for a sibling meeting but when they heard Lincoln Saying Goodbye To Lynn Sr (His Dad) they go to the front door with his brother saying goodbye dad

Leni: Lincoln! Please Don't Go!

Lola: Yeah this is dangerous you may never return please don't go to Poland

Lincoln: Sorry I gotta go please OK!

Lincoln: (Crying) I-I'm Sorry I must go 

Lynn Sr and Rita: OK Be safe Out Of The Field

Lincoln said his last words and singing the German National Anthem

Lincoln: My Family I must go Ich dëath för lofe

Now he sang the National Anthem call Das Deutschlandlied

Lincoln: (singing) Deutschland Deutschland über alles über alles in der welt! Wenn et stets zu Schutz und Trutze brüderlich zusammenhalt Von der Maas bis Von der Memel Von der etech bis an der belt! Deutschland Deutschland! über alles! über alles in der welt! Deutschland Deutschland über alles über alles in der welt! 

Lincoln: Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit für das deutsche Vatherland! (Unity and Justice and Freedom For the German Fatherland!)

Later after Lincoln sang Das Deutschlandlied and said the motto of Germany he got into his Jeep and goes to the Military HQ of Nazi Germany and talks to Cpt Lance and Soldier Clyde and they said

Captain Lance: Long time No See Sir Lincoln

Lincoln: It's OK an- Oh and hey Sir Clyde

Clyde: Hello Sir Lincoln What have you been doing at your house

Lincoln: Umm I've been saying goodbye to my family and saying the German Motto

Clyde: OK

Captain Lance: Umm I hate to break up the moment but Chief Fegelein needs to see you in Adolf Hitler's Office

Lincoln: Thanks for reminding me Captain Fegelein

As he went into Adolf Hitler's Office Captain Fegelein Said

Chief Fegelein: This is my Fuhër Adolf Hitler he is mad right now

Hitler: LINCOLN! GO TO THE HELICOPTER ON THE HELIPAD OR YOU WILL GO TO THE DEATH CAMPS AND KILL YOU WITH POISON GAS!

Lincoln: Yes Hitler!

As he onto helicopter 8 Days Later The Nazis landed on Poland and launches the attack in the borders of German Corridor and the City Of Danzig Lincoln takes out his MP40 and shot 100,000 Polish Troops and 1,000,000 Jews Citizens

Clyde: (in radio contact) Lincoln Are You There!?

Lincoln: (in radio contact) YEAH!? GO AHEAD CLYDE!

Clyde: (in radio contact) We are inbound at the north we're pinned down!

Lincoln: DON'T WORRY MY MEN ARE MARCHING TO THE NORTH!!!

Clyde: (in radio contact) Copy That Clyde Signing Out

For years Lincoln kept fighting from the polish front until 3 months Britain and France declared war on Germany Later at 1940 Lincoln attacked France on July 23th

——————————

**To be continued**


	2. French-German Offense (WW2 Begins)

**Brussels, Belgium April 29th 1941 Lincoln Loud 21 Years Old 160 lbs**

While at the field Lincoln and Fegelein's Army Marched To The Magoiot Line And The French are attacking the Saar Land but It was Fegelein's Army The French Left the attack. Lincoln gets more troops to get ready for the French-German War (WW2) So until the Army is ready Lincoln managed to go around France by going to attack Belgium, Luxembourg and The Netherlands And they said

Fegelein: Let's go to Belgium to attack France

Lincoln: Alright We'll attack through the Northwest To get to France

Fegelein: Got it We have 1,000,000 Troops so we're ready

Lincoln: Looks like we got enough troops to fight in France Let's Fight!

Lincoln: Clyde you take the west

Fegelein: I'll take to Southwest

Lance: I take the Netherlands

Lincoln: Alright Time to Take over France

Then Lincoln grabs out his STG44 and a Torkiev Pistol While on Berlin The Loud's are missing Lincoln and They said

**Berlin, Nazi Germany May 19th 1941 Lynn Loud Sr 55 Years Old 200 lbs**

Lynn Sr: Lincoln we miss you

Rita: Yeah he is our son R.I.P 1923 - 1941

Lori: I missed him I wish he is here again

Lola: Yeah he is our hero of Berlin

Lynn Sr: Maybe he died

Rita: Don't Say That He will be Alive

All of the Sister: Deutschland Deutschland über alles über alles in der welt Wenn et stets du Schutz und Trutze Brüderlich zuzamennhalt Von der Maas Bis Von de Memel Von der Etech bis den der belt! Deutschland Deutschland über alles über alles in der welt Deutschland Deutschland über alles über alles in der welt!

Eingkeit und Recht und Freiheit für das deutsche Vaterland!

Meanwhile in the field Lincoln, Fegelein, Clyde and Lance are attacking the British and the French Army

**The Ardennes, France May 20th 1941 Lincoln Loud 21 Years Old 160 lbs**

Lincoln: Alright Let's Penatrate through The Ardennes

Lance: OK Let's use the maximum troops to attack

Lincoln: ATTACK! This Shit!

Lincoln penatrated The Ardennes and encircled France's Best Armies and The British Army and then they said

French Soldier #1: Oh no We been surrounded by The S.A German Troops

French Commander: Alright Let's evacuate

Lincoln: Time to Knock down the French

One Year Later He Knocked Down Dunkirk

Lincoln: Alright Let's Destroy Paris

All Armies: YEAH

Lincoln: Let's Attack

But in 3 Months he was shot by the President of France with a Shotgun but he shot the President with the STG44 So Clyde attacked Paris and then France is defeated All of the Army marched to The British and Lincoln called Adolf Hitler and said on the phone

Adolf Hitler: Did you Destroy Poland and France!?

Lincoln: Yes

Adolf Hitler: OK I will get the Luffwatte Squadrons to fly the plane and drop to The UK you asshole

Lincoln: OK Let's get UK's Ass

**To be Continued**


	3. The Civilian Attacks in London

**English Channel, United Kingdom, Europe, Earth July 29th 1941 Lincoln Loud 21 Years Old 160 lbs**

By the English Channel Lincoln is in Lewaffe Plane #4 He is ready to bomb The RAF Plane Base on the southcentral, Southwestern and Southeastern United Kingdom Of the City Of London After a Few Hours Later They made it to southern United Kingdom They are bombing the satellite Headquarters Then Lincoln and Lance bombed the Southern RAF Plane Bases, Fegelein and Clyde are bombing the Southeastern RAF Plane Base and Albert and Jodl bombed the Southwestern RAF Plane Base then Winston Churchill bombed Berlin, But they damaged The City not much but Adolf Hitler was So Furiously Mad So Hitler Ordered Lincoln to Bombed the Civilians Attacks In London and attack the RAF Planes in London and the northern

Lincoln: Alright we're going to fight the RAF Planes In London There are 400 Of them

Albert/Pop-Pop: OK go fight to the north perimeter of London

Lincoln: Right And Now Arm the 10mm Minigun and Arm the 20mm Missile Atomic Bombs

Albert/Pop-Pop: 10mm Minigun Activated. 20mm Missile Atomic Bombs Armed.

Jodl: 10mm Minigun Ready to shoot. 20mm Missile Atomic Bombs Ready For Launched.

Fegelein: 10mm Minigun Ready for Action. 20mm Missile Atomic Bombs Now in Use

Clyde: 10mm Minigun Deployed. 20mm Missile Atomic Bombs Launcher Ready.

Lance: 10mm Minigun Engaged. 20mm Missile Atomic Bombs Ready for Counter Attack

Lincoln: Whoops I forgot to Activate it

Lincoln: 10mm Minigun is now Active. 20mm Missile Atomic Bombs Reloaded.

Lincoln: Now Let's FIGHT!

Lance: CHARGE!!!

Others: CHARGE!!!!

The Leffwaffe Squadrons have 600 Aircraft Launched. Lincoln attacked over 200 Civilians In London. Children's are taken away to the countryside of the United Kingdom But the other Civilians are going to the air raid shelters for the Civilians to live but meanwhile Lincoln bombed the Big Ben, Tower Of London and The London Ramp Bridge. Lance and the others bombed The Neighbourhoods Of London, and the Government Building Of the Commonwealth Of London.

Lincoln: Oh no there are now 1,000 RAF Planes Let's Attack!!

Clyde: CHARGE!!!!!

Others: CHARGE!!!!!

But After the War The RAF Planes Repelled the German Aircraft Which leads the English Channel to the The United Kingdom

Lincoln: OK Let's attack the Soviet Union at the next day

Meanwhile in Berlin…

**Berlin, Nazi Germany, Europe, Earth April 12th, 1942 Lynn Loud Sr 56 Years Old 190 Pounds**

Lynn: OK Let's See the news about What Happened to Lincoln

Boy Jordan: Breaking News: A Soldier from the Iron Cross rank Class A named Lincoln Loud Has Defeated The Polish Republic and the Republic Of France and now he is set an invasion of The Communists called the Soviet Union and Now let's get to the weather channel with St. Lloyd

Lynn Sr: OMG I am so proud of my son! He killed Polish and French's Butt and Oh no he's gonna plan an invasion on The United Soviets Socialists Republics!

Leni: OM Gosh! He won't Totes survive in the Soviet Union!

Later Lincoln made the Invasion Of The Soviet Union

Lincoln: Hey There Soviet Troops look who's here?

Later They are attacking the Soviets

**To be continued**


	4. The Soviet Invasion (Lance's Death)

After Adolf Hitler postponed the Attack Of United Kingdom Lincoln Wants To Attack the Soviets to win the war but Adolf Hitler ordered the leader of the Iron Cross First Class Army To Attack The Soviets But The Germans needed more time to gather Lance's 4th Panzer Army to fight the Soviet Union (USSR) (United Soviet Socialists Republics). Until 3 hours later Nazi Germany Sang Das Deutschlandlied.

All Soldiers: Deutschland Deutschland über alles über alles in der welt! Wenn et stets du Schutz und Trutze brüderlich zumanmenhalt Von der Maas bis Von der Memel Von der etech bis den der belt! Deutschland Deutschland über alles über alles in der welt! Deutschland Deutschland über alles über alles in der welt! Deutsche Frauen, Deutsche Treue, Deutscher Wein und Deutscher Sang! Wenn et in der welt behalten Ihren Alten shoëmolen

Klang! Von zu endler Tat begeistern un ganzes Leben lang! Deutsche Frauen, Deutsche Treue, Deutscher Wein und Deutscher Sang Deutsche Frauen, Deutsche Treue, Deutscher Wein und Deutscher Sang! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit für das deutsche Vaterland! Une ans lässt uns alle streben brüderlich herz und Hand! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Sind des Glückes unterpfand! Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes Blühe deutsche Vaterland! Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes Blühe Deutsche Vaterland!

Adolf Hitler: LAUNCH THE INVASION!

Lincoln: ROGER THAT HITLER!

So they did at Early 1942 The Germans Launched The Soviet Invasion But Stalin's Russian Troops are far from Ready both Winston Churchill and Franklin. D. Roosevelt are contacting each other

Joseph Stalin: SHIT!!! The Germans are attacking us!

Winston Churchill: Alright I am trying to push the Germans but I can't. good luck Stalin

Franklin. D. Roosevelt: OK Good Luck Protecting Soviet Union

But Later Stalin digs his head in the sand and the Nazi Germans Killed mind boogling numbers Lincoln's 5th Army killed 400,000 Russian Troops in Minsk, Belarus Albert/Pop-Pop's Army killed 450,000 in Smolensk, Belarus, Fegelein's Army killed 700,000 Russian Troops in Kiev, Ukraine Clyde and

Lance's Army killed 1,400,000 Russian Troops But Leningrad was in a siege for 6 months until Leningrad was taken over by the Finnish and the Germans but now they are outside of Moscow

Lincoln: We are Outside of Moscow Plan to Encircle The City

Fegelein: Roger That. Soldiers! Encircle Moscow!

All of the Soldiers are encircling Moscow then they are attacking Moscow

Lincoln and Lance's Army killed 2,000,000 Russian Troops in Moscow, Clyde and Fegelein's Army killed 500,000 Russian Troops in Moscow and Albert/Pop-Pop killed 500,000 Russian Troops In Moscow

But then it's stupidly cold but then Stalin send More Troops from the Siberian Front But the Germans are no match to survive in the winter The Germans are pushed back but in 3 months later Winter is over then Hitler could advance eastward but Hitler changes the strategy

Hitler: Winter is over

Lincoln: OK LET'S ATTACK EASTWARD!

Adolf Hitler: I have a better plan Let's go attack the south Soviet Union

All Soldiers: Roger That!

Later Lance's pushes his Army to the southeast but Hitler got really cocky Lance's 4th Panzer Army focuses on the south to get oil from the Middle East leaving Lance's 6th Army to the east to landlock the Caucasus they have reach to the City Of Stalingrad Lance's 6th Army killed 20,000,000 Russian Troops But Stalin Convinced the people to move the factories to the east but then Stalin uses it's new forces from the east killed Lance and his army and surrendered At 1944 The Germans Got Pushed Out Of The country

**To be continued **


End file.
